ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kanegon
is a fictional kaiju from the tokusatsu TV series Ultra Q. Kanegon appeared in Episode 15. Kanegon is one of the most well known Kaiju from the entire Ultra Series, despite having only a few appearances. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 200 kg *Origin: near Tokyo History Ultra Q One day at a construction site, a group of children were finding valuables in the dirt when a man on a bulldozer ran over their bikes. When the children went to recover them, one of them named Kanegon found a small object that had a jingle sound much like money in it. Later that night, the object grew into a magic cocoon that was releasing coins. However, when Kanegon went inside the cocoon, it started to swallow him up. That morning Kanegon woke up to find out that he had been transformed into an abomination. With everyone either being frightened or laughing at him, Kanegon could only rely on his friends to help him by giving him coins to eat. After hearing about his friends considering to take him to an old gypsy, Kanegon fled from the area and into the city where he started to eat some money from a bank that was being transported via suitcase. Somewhat dazed, Kanegon's friends helped him escape, only to be forced to do circus acts until he fell down. After unintentionally chasing the pair of bulldozer drivers from the day before, one nearly managed to run over Kanegon, but it fell from the edge of the hill. After the two bulldozer drivers were stuck in a hole, they desecrated the shrine of Kanegon's curse, launching him into the air and parachuting him back down. Upon landing Kanegon was turned back into a human. When going home, the boy found that his parents have also turned into Kanegons! Trivia *Kanegon's suit actor, Sunny Gil Nakamura, would later go on to bring a similar child friendly monster to life, the kaiju, Booska. *To further connect Kanegon to Booska, when Booska got his new series in the1990's, Booska Booska, Kanegon appeared in a number of special episodes for tv called 'Kanegon Kanegon'. *Kanegon was ment to be in the Ultra Q: The Movie as one of the starring cast members, but was dropped from the script. *The fact that anyone can turn into a Kanegon makes this an odd case. As he was ment to be in the Ultra Galaxy Movie, it is unknown who turned into Kanegon. Ultraman Zearth Kanegon reappeared in Ultraman Zearth as a mascot for the MYDO gas station. A robotic mascot working at MYDO’s gas station-disguised base as a primary worker out front, Digital Kanegon also doubled as a computer when needed. He was the first to greet Lady Benzene when her human form appeared at the base as he was washing a car, refilling her motorcycle, charging her credit card, and then giving her an Ultraman Zearth action figure, which she promptly melted under her heel, though Digital Kanegon didn‘t seem to notice. He was later used to analyze data from the fight between Zearth and Ultraman Shadow. He also witnessed Lady Benzene give her ultimatum of conquest with the rest of MYDO. After Lady Benzene and her despicable robot Ultraman Shadow were defeated, Digital Kanegon began taking karate lessons at a local school. Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy While Kanegon doesn't appear in the series, a female monster based off him, Kanegoneh, appears as a tribute to the coin eating monster. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him along with diffrent monsters are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Kanegon returned to space in his original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. In New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 15, Kemur Man talks about Kanegon as his research topic. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royal! Kanegon is set to appear in the second movie special. In trailers, he can be seen staring in awe at all of the coins falling from the sky. Powers and Abilities - Digital= Digital Kanegon *Soapy Spray: Being designed to wash cars, Digital Kanegon can squirt a stream of soapy water from his mouth. *Computer Stomach: Digital Kanegon has a computer terminal built into his body, both to display information for customers and to serve as a computer for MYDO as needed, though he finds the latter function extremely ticklish. *Scanner Hand: Digital Kanegon has credit card scanners for fingers to further fulfill his purpose as an employee at the gas station. Digital Kanegon Computer Stomach.png|Computer Stomach Digital Kanegon Scanner Hand.png|Scanner Hand }} Other Media Redman Kanegon reappeared in Redman episode 19. Trivia *In episode 19, Kanegon team up with Woo. *Kanegon looks a little different. He is rainbow colored instead of tan and has teeth. Chibira Kun Much like with other monsters from earlier series, Kanegon appears in the comedic family show, Chibira-Kun. Monster Busters Kanegon appeared in monster busters as a 'salesman'. Daikaiju Battle Rush Ultra Frontier Kanegon appeared in Daikaiju Battle Rush: Ultra Frontier, selling landmines to Guts Gunner Garn. Gallery Kanegon cacoon.png Kanegon eating.png Kanegon.png Kanegon 1.jpg|Kanegon Behind the Scenes Kanegon 5.jpg Kanegonnatomy.png|Kanegon's Anatomy Kanegon Deal with it.jpg|Deal with it 266px-Fast_Food.jpg|Kanegon, Alien Magma, Alien Babalou and Dada in an Ultra Zone sketch Painting4.png|A painting by Tohl Narita of Kanegon emerging from his cocoon Painting5.png|A painting by Tohl Narita of Kanegon P_155.png|A Kanegon scetch by Tohl Narita with information on the right Kanegon Chibira Kun.jpg|Kanegon as he appeared in Chibira-Kun Figure Release Information Rarity detilkan-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Digital Kanegon from Bandai Japan 41AFIDrMwfL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Ultra Egg Kanegon P1010024.JPG|Bandai Kanegon from Bandai Japan. MKe7jWgBdli2D3UU2en44fQ-1.jpg|Kanegon Spark Doll Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy kaiju Category:Ultraman Zearth Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju